


Like A Prayer

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: After Sex Cuddling, Anal Sex, Best man!Dean, Body Worship, Cigarette Smoking, Deep Throating, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Napping, Panty Kink, Riding, Serious Discussions, Starting A Family, Stress, Stripping, Sucking off, Surrogacy, Top!Chuck, Uncle!Dean, Wedding Night, accepting!Sam, back to college, big spoon!Sam, bra kink, couch cuddling, cross dressing!Chuck, drinking vodka, emotional!Sam, escort!Gabe, father/son reunion, fraternal twins, hotel room booking, keeping secrets, little spoon!Chuck, officiant!Cas, power bottom!Sam, procrastination, proposal, reassuring!Chuck, revealing information, self doubt, showered!Chuck, singing in Enochian, surrogate!Charlie, wedding blessings, wedding dress shopping, wedding tux shopping, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	1. I Can Feel Your Power

Decisions had finally been made and kept by the former hunter whom had left behind the family business for a taste of domesticity well deserved. Sam could not take all of the credit, for if his acquired romantic partner had not expressed how deeply the worry gnawed at a worried heart until he returned home, there would not have been any reason to consider following through with living normally. It had been several months since the last case had been completed, and he couldn’t be happier with how things were going; he began attending college again, the prophet he was dating being the driving force behind keeping him motivated to not drop out a second time. Stress had snuck up on him on only a few instances, yet this one seemed to induce more panic, for a few papers were due in a string of consecutive days while none of them had been started. A blank document on the laptop balanced on his folded legs had been typed on, but none of the opening sentences seemed right, each of them deleted. Distractions were found everywhere, especially when chores were started, for he wanted to help, sighing loudly every time the older man denied the attempted assistance.

“It’s not my fault you procrastinated.” 

“Don’t act innocent,” Sam quipped, looking away from the screen to return the peck planted on his cheek, unprotected lips brushing against the notorious facial hair grown out, “You’re not easy to resist.”

“Well, you’ll have an even harder time focusing when I get out of the shower.”

“No fair…” the Winchester whined, noticing the change of clothes bundled in his arms with the worn out robe refused to be replaced, “How do you expect me to work now that I have that information?”

“You’ll figure it out,” Chuck reassured, “If you finish the first page before I get out, we can have some down time together.”

“Challenge accepted.”

It was easier said than done, as the retreating rear was gawked at long after the bathroom door clicked shut, the lengthened strands of brunet hair shaken in order to claim a cleared mind. It was incentive enough, for they had been too busied with work to be intimate in any way, the clacking keys covering the soft patter of moisture falling against the tile, pausing only to stretch fingrs curled for far too long. It was a mistake as the wind was knocked out of him once the other male returned, the collar of the vertically striped garment opened at a vee, exposing the usual white shirt, yet it worked at getting his attention.

“You’re distracting me…”

“How can that be when you aren’t doing anything?”

“Hey, I met the requirements, now pay up.”

“Let me see.” the author requested, curling closely to the other, the heated body from such scorching temperatures pleasured in the slightly chilled living room, making him nearly forget about the ongoing bet.

“Well, it is a few lines short of being a full page, but that can be overlooked for now.” 

Smiling smugly, an arm wrapped around the layered shoulders while the other hand busied with trying to untie the knotted belt before it was gently swatted away.

“I know it’s been a while, but I’m not cleaning myself twice today.”

“I could help.”

“No sir. Besides, I wouldn’t want to be the reason that you forgot to finish your homework on time.”

“You’re more important right now.”

The prophet attempted to argue, yet the words died away once both sets of lips connected for the longest of moments, a covered cheek rested against a winded chest as the younger one fought for breath when they parted, the soft scratch of stubble on exposed skin adding to the pleasured constant contact.

“Do you ever think about shaving that thing?” Sam asked as a slight giggle was attempted to be covered with a cleared throat as the hollow of his neck was met with the bristly beard secretly adored.

“If you’d cut your hair.”

“Not on your life!”

“Then there’s your answer.”

“Fair enough.” He mused, returning to silence as thoughts were pondered, for even though their relationship had been going on for several months there were still things left unsaid that the former hunter tried to uncover when they spent time like this. 

“What else is on your mind, hon?”

How he could tell that he had further questions always threw him off, yet he figured it was given away in some sort of unconscious mannerism, “How are you always able to come up with ideas to write? You never seem to run out.”

“Well, it’s mostly due to the visions, but lately the words have just flowed onto the pages.”

“I wish I had that ability.”

“Trust me, you wouldn’t want it for long.” 

He could feel the uncomfortable shift of the male pressed against him, obviously regretting the information that had accidentally been spoken.

“There’s something you aren’t telling me,” Sam stated the obvious, a palm placed under the chiseled chin as it was lifted upward, “Chuck, please talk to me.”

For a while, the bright blue bulbs of sight stared sadly into the hazel pair, the writer sitting up slowly before a reply was offered, “I’d feel better explaining after having a drink.” 

That did not sound promising, yet a simple nod of agreement was given as he followed his partner into the small kitchen of their shared apartment. Watching carefully, he noticed how stiff his movements were as two long-stemmed glasses were pulled from the cupboard, a casket of reddened wine produced alongside them atop the counter. It was not either of their preferred poison, but no protest came as the alcohol was poured evenly, the only concern shown when a pack of unopened cigarettes and an unused ashtray were added to the growing pile.

“I didn’t know you smoked.”

“Only during dire situations such as these,” Chuck stated, pressing on in order to explain further, “I’ve been anticipating this conversation ever since we started seeing each other.”

It did not make help make matters better, but he trusted his boyfriend knew what he was talking about. Sitting directly across from him, the hunter startled a little at the sudden strength felt from the hand holding his, one of the lengthened cartridges already lit between the other set of fingers once a drag was taken.

“I’m sure you had reasons to keep this a secret,, but it won’t change how I feel.”

“I certainly hope not, I’m kind of fond of you,” he gave, a forced smile held up for a few seconds before the sadness behind it returned, the wine glass sipped at disheartened once the other drug settled in a gap of the ceramic bowl, “For starters, I am not a prophet like you thought, but I am one step above the scribe.” 

“God damn it, babe, stop being so cryptic. It’s scaring me.”

“I thought you knew better than to use my name in vain.” 

Unable to help it, the younger Winchester was lost for words while he was frozen in place with the cup paused hallway between the table and his mouth as the bombshell was processed, “It’s been you this whole time?”

“In the flesh.” 

It made sense for his sudden disappearance all those years ago, yet a certain detail stuck out as a continuity error, “How were you able to go undetected around cas when he met you?”

“I am able to conceal my identity from those I do not wish to know the truth,” the celestial being remarked, “You’re the only one on earth who knows.” 

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Of course, I knew I could trust you.” a sigh of relief was released with a billow of smoke, “Thank you for not freaking out.”

“Believe me, babe, it’s not the weirdest thing I’ve heard,” the Winchester replied, looking a little crestfallen, “Am I allowed to call you that, or should I be more proper?”

“We’re in a relationship, so it would not be out of place. Plus, I enjoy the pet names you call me.” 

There was a swell of pride at that statement, a blush coloring the base of his neck at the fact that most of them had been used during the times they had made love, yet he tried not to let that be a bother, “That’s a good thing.” 

“I’m sure you have other questions.”

“Well, I don’t want to bother you with all of them, but there is one that sticks out.”

“Go ahead.”

Taking in a deep breath, he was suddenly nervous to ask, but a reassuring thumb stroked the back of his hand sympathetically, making him remember the bond they shared as a couple despite the lack of ordinary, “Out of all of your creations, why did you pick me as a significant other?”

“You still think yourself an abomination.” 

It was not a question, yet it still unnerved the younger male to have it mentioned aloud. Even though the habit had been purged from his lifestyle long ago, it still haunted to this day despite trying to keep it covered; he could not bring himself to agree or deny the claim at first, instead opting to lower a gaze that began to cloud over with unshed tears, “I’m the vessel to your favorite son, I wouldn’t call that saintly.” 

“Sammy…”

“How could you love me after all the suffering I helped restart?”

“To be fair, I didn’t do anything to stop it,” the other commented, trying to help lighten the mood, yet an air of seriousness followed quickly, “To answer, I can look past the mistakes made not because forgiveness is a specialty of mine, but the fact that every single time you tried to right the wrong, and have succeeded.”

It took every ounce of strength not to let it show, but it did not take long before liquid emotions were shed silently until the entwined fingers were unlinked to lift his chin up slowly, a sharp inhale taken before it was let loose entirely. Ignoring the scraping sound uttered from under the chair pushed back, the hunter blindly ended up in the author’s lap, folding in on himself as if to hide from the world. Face buried into the covered chest long after it had subsided, Sam could feel nimble fingers comb through the tangle of hair in a calming manner, lingering lips pressed against the top of his head while a regular breathing pattern was returned to, the slightly calloused pads rubbing small circles at the nape of his neck, “That’s all I’ve ever wanted…”

“What, a neck massage? You could have just asked for it, you know.”

“No,” the Winchester gave, nuzzling closer, letting the smell of cleanliness under the nicotine invade his clogged nostrils, “I prayed to you on several occasions about this, and now I’m finally being accepted.”

“You were never denied, I just figured it would be better delivered in person.”

“Well, I did get the better end of the deal,” Sam managed to let a simple chuckle out as he removed himself from the position beginning to make cramped muscles cry out, “Sorry that you ended up with such an emotional boyfriend.”

“I should be used to it by now, if I’m going to be with you for the rest of your natural life.”

Another blush brightened his complexion at the sentiment made, which made him suspect that his significant other already knew what was going to be asked next, “Doesn’t that take the fun out of everything, being omniscient and all?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, hon.”

“I’m so sure,” Sam retorted, a simple silver band slipped out of the front pocket of his jeans, “And I’m going to assume your answer is yes?”

“Look who’s the all-knowing one now.”

Not missing a beat, the band was slipped onto the awaiting ring finger, the cooled metal welcomed against a repeatedly heated cheek as it was cupped before teeth clacked against each other at the sudden ambush not prepared for, salivated slits smacking loudly; for once, the distance between his older brother was relished rather than regretted, as there was no need to hide such romantic gestures, yet it did not last long once a yawn surfaced once tongues had been tied together.

“We should get you to bed, it’s been a long day.”

“What about my paper?”

“A nap won’t hurt.” Chuck insisted, strengthened arms lifting the much bigger male into an embrace while he was carried to the shared bedroom, the bedspread folded back unceremoniously to accommodate for both of their bodies before it was pulled on top, a knitted blanket brought from out of nowhere added for increased warmth.

A wide range of emotions expressed had drained an expanse of energy, yet a fight was still put up nonetheless, which was watched by the heavenly host with a smile before a soft singing broke out. It caught his attention, the awe on his face unmasked as the Enochian was heard, wondering if the angels had the privilege of witnessing such sounds as these, yet he did not dare speak in case it was stopped entirely. Like the abandoned homework left haphazardly strewn on the coffee table, these wonderings would be revisited when the time came, not willing to jeopardize the quality time finally spent even if the claim sleep finally had on the human would divide that time exponentially, there would be more than enough time in their newly made engagement, and future marriage, to catch up.


	2. For Whom The Bell Tolls

The absence of a soul did not negate the fact that an inhabited vessel continued to thrum with an awed sense of pride at the notion of being engaged to the younger hunter that surged every single time consciousness was returned to. Waking up at an earlier hour than usual, the celestial being leaned over to press a chaste kiss to a temple half hidden behind curtained hair before an attempt at escaping from underneath such layered depths while the arm wrapped tightly around his waist was untangled gently so as not to disturb the mortal. A few pauses had been taken for fear that it had been an act in vain, yet those precautions were cast aside once a clear path was created from the shared mattress to the small kitchen with a flick of the wrist, appearing directly in front of a worn out oven as thumb and forefinger busied at turning the knob of a barely used appliance. Namelessly, a tune was whistled to himself as ingredients were gathered onto the granite counter, the handle of a medium sized pan laid out on a burner as it continued to heat up.

Fifteen minutes later, an apron had been found hanging up unused tied tightly to his body as a batter had been produced in the bottom of a mixing bowl, the beige liquid spreading out in small circles while bubbles began to form throughout the area quickly under a watchful gaze so committed to making a morning meal perfectly that an additional presence had caught the otherwise omniscient being off guard. 

“What’s all of this? You’re usually not one for making breakfast.” 

“Surprise,” Chuck remarked simply, turning on a bare heel to meet the male standing directly behind him as tiptoes were stood on as lips longed for were reached, “It was supposed to be brought to bed.” 

“Well, hopefully I can make up for the mistake made.”

“Now that you mention it…” he mused, yet trailed off once attention returned to the forming pastries in order to flip them over, unable to keep the smile from forming once strengthened arms wrapped around his waist, chiseled chin resting comfortably against a covered shoulder prior to a tongue tip tracing its way to the shell of an unprotected ear, a low whimper let out, “I was thinking of something else for now.” 

“What did you have in mind?”

“I’m having trouble describing a new character physically, so would you be my muse?” 

“I would be honored. How detailed does it need to be?”

“You’re going to have to strip.”

“Deal.”

Suppressing an urge to forget about the almost completed cooking at a firm smack to his butt initiated by the younger male once he retreated to take a seat at the bar, the few finished ovals were transferred onto a plate placed in front of the human, the elder caught off guard by a strengthened hand holding his own, the pink serpent attacking his flesh again as residue was licked clean from each digit diligently before relinquishing it reluctantly to attend to a growing appetite still needing to be satiated.

“How does it taste?”

“Perfect,” he answered, a mouthful of dough politely pocketed in his cheek as another section was severed and speared onto the fork offered out to the other, “Try it.”

Obliging, the tines entered his mouth as the other fed him, jaw moving slower than usual as flavors, and the sensitive side of his partner, were savored while a nod of approval was given instead of vocalizing it instead of a vocal cue so as not to interrupt the innocent intimacy. This is what he lived for, so caught in the moment that a cup of coffee slid onto his side of the counter was ignored entirely until it became lukewarm, disheartened slightly as it was sipped at regardless while the simple sight of the meal being finished preoccupying him, nearly choking on it when a slight chuckle was stifled as a bout of hiccups attempted to be hidden came from the mortal.

“Slow down, it’s not going anywhere.”

“Sorry, I’m just… overwhelmed I guess. The wedding is tomorrow, and we barely have anything together.” 

“We could go out for clothes today.”

“No thanks, that’s worse than working with a demon.”

“It wouldn’t be that bad shopping online.”

“I hate it when you’re right…”

Eyes rolled at the impossibility that was his significant other, it was secretly relished that the offer had been denied since it was the real reason behind needing him to undress while each area was measured closely, for even though the blue bulbs of sight had seen every inch of bare skin, accuracy was needed. Despite an easygoing demeanor worn, stress was felt personally in order to make sure that such an important day would unfold without a hitch, “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.”

“If you’re sure,” Sam mused, fingers twining with the smaller set of appendages, “Do you have anyone to give you away?”

“I may have called in a favor to the only living archangel left,” the heavenly host revealed, a slight blush blooming beneath the notorious facial hair at the mixed look of confusion and interest, “Well, more like texted him on your phone.”

“You asked Gabe? He’s coming?”

“I’m sorry, I should have talked it over with you first. I know you had a history with him, but yes.” 

“Don’t apologize, this is your big day too,” Sam confirmed, each knuckle kissed in succession, “I’m delighted he agreed, but why did you use my phone?”

“I wanted to give him an explanation in person, and I doubt he would have come without physical proof.”

“Fair enough, I understand.”

“That’s what I love about you, always so selfless,” Chuck remarked, empty dishes moved into the sink to soak prior to leading the other to stand beside a mahogany desk positioned in a far corner of the living room, each plastic disk slid slowly from designated holes, unable to stop temptation once a hand stroked the revealed torso, gaze dragging over it at an excruciatingly slow pace, “I hope I’m able to repay you.”

“We can work something out.”

Blindly grabbing a tape measure that had been conveniently left out on the wooden surface, he went to work wrapping the lengthened plastic around both biceps before moving along to the well-defined abdomen previously checked out without touch, grinning a little at a gained grunt as he lingered longer than necessary, yet it only grew in size as he moved lower and noticed the ignored erection begging to be touched. Not asking for permission, he released the buckled belt, pulling slightly wrinkled pants worn the night before down to reveal nothing else remained, “Looks like you forgot a layer.”

“Is that a problem?” 

“Actually, I prefer it.” he purred, the loop around narrowed hipbones disconnected as it was placed horizontally between thigh and stiffened member. Sympathy felt, the rest of the numeric data was written down quickly, knees digging into the carpet while a palm wrapped around at the base, peppered pecks placed in a straight line as the tip was approached and taken into an invitingly warm mouth. Digging into his sides, he was guided along further by a gentle push at the back of a bent neck during the set pace of bobbing up and down, mushroomed head hitting the back of his throat in harmony with the initial movement; swallowing around the hunter’s cock, a sharp inhale warned of the impending surge of heat as the strategic thrusts became erratic until it finally came, the sticky substance spilling easily down an awaiting throat as every last drop was drank. 

“Oh Chuck…” Sam breathed, helping him to stand on weakened legs as the padded cushions were moved to in order for the recovery process to start, “Let me return the favor.”

“Later, baby. Why don’t you rest while I get to work?” he suggested, sliding out from behind the larger body before he had the chance to be pinned, laptop retrieved from where it  
had been placed on an adjacent cushion as it was settled upon a folded lap, his flank nestled into sleepily as a fake interest was directed toward the brightened screen while skilled fingers brought up an online bridal store.

“I should’ve known you were lying,” Sam accused, a chuckle let out to reassure it was not made in malice, “That’s what the measurements were really for.”

“Cat’s out of the bag.”

“Why are you in the dress department?”

“Well, I-I like to wear women’s clothing, and if we are going to do this traditionally then one of us needs to be the bride.”

“And this is the first time I’m hearing of this?”

“Mystery keeps a relationship fresh,” Chuck reasoned, cheeks becoming heated at such inquiries, but it seemed the right time to let such a daunting secret out in the open, pausing for a moment to collect the correct words and take a moment in selecting a gown that would fit, “I was afraid you wouldn’t understand.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it’s pretty kinky.”

“Guess it’ll be used to my advantage after the ceremony is over.” 

“I look forward to it,” the Winchester stated, attention focusing once a page of tuxedos loaded, hazel eyes scanning for one that matched, “Looks like I’ll have to step my game up too.”

A laugh of his own surfaced at that notion, knowing for certain that no matter what acts went on in the bedroom afterwards, it would be pleasured to no end. It seemed to take the longest amount of time, but finally a decision had been arrived at as a charcoal suit had been picked prior to a selection of shoes moved on to.

“Have you worn heels?” 

“No, but I’m willing to go through a little pain for you, darling.” 

“I appreciate the sacrifice,” the other commented as a plum set with a slight inclination were added to the cart along with a pair of darkened loafers, “How about a foot massage to make up for it?”

“How could I say no to that?”

Looking over the selections, the purchase was finalized despite a knotted stomach constricting at the price of each item together, yet it had been smoothed over by the fact that it was a once in a lifetime event well worth the spending, “Do you mind sending a message to Gabe asking him to pick all of this stuff up?”

“Sure thing,” he agreed, phone picked up without hesitation as it was typed out, “Anything else we need to discuss, or can we skip to the cuddling?”

“You’ve waited long enough, so let’s get to it.” the celestial being replied, setting the piece of technology aside in order to lay in front of the larger male, scooting closer into the naked form until an arm wrapped around in a familiar position, comfort immediately setting in once an afghan draped across both bodies. Eyelids threatening to close, it was fought against for the longest of moments, a losing battle realized in its true nature as evened breathing blew into curled brunet hair, persuading a dose to be fallen into easily.

Startled out of the dose by a firm knock, ruffled denim becoming an added reason to awake, blurred vision directed toward his human counterpart as the front door was approached and opened. 

“Long time no see, Sammich.”

“I can see you haven’t changed since the last time we saw each other.”

“Did you expect anything less?” he quipped, the squeak of plastic handed over, “So, who’s the lucky lady?”

“That would be me.”

“Father?”

“Look, I know I’ve got a lot of explaining to do, but…” Chuck began, becoming winded once he was barreled into, non-beating heart lurching at the memories of when the archangel had been an emotional fledgling whom had been attached to him at the hip as tears stained the loosely worn shirt, “Shh, son, daddy’s here.” 

“I’m sorry I ran away, I couldn’t take their fighting anymore…”

“I know, and I don’t blame you. In fact, I’m proud at how far you’ve come since then.”

“Well, enough of me taking away the limelight, let’s get you hitched.”

Nodding, he focused on the mortal once the act of affection had come to an end, “I guess this is goodbye for now, I’ll see you at the altar.” 

“You aren’t getting off that easily.” Sam retorted, lips slotted together in the simplest manner, salivated slits smacking loudly regardless of the added presence hovering closely, passion inevitably escalating as rounded flesh was groped greedily.

“Alright, you two, save it for later.” 

Embarrassment flooded throughout at the mild scolding coming from his child, yet there was a point, for if it were to continue at this then no romance would be left during the actual event. Reluctantly, both were untangled as ways were parted, closed doors dividing even farther once the other had left to meet with his relative in a similar fashion, the distance already bringing tears to a lashed threshold attempted to be hidden even when tissues were offered.

“Geez, I didn’t realize you were so sensitive,” Gabe scoffed jokingly, “It’s refreshing to see a human side to your personality.”

“Sam’s to thank for that, he’s brought out the best in me.”

“Does that mean there aren’t any regrets?”

“I wouldn’t trade what we have for anything,” he confirmed, “But, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t scared senseless.”

“The only thing you need to fear is how long it’ll take you to walk again after the marriage is consummated,” the Trickster mentioned boldly, an amber eye winking suggestively while a gesture toward the unopened dress was initiated, “Since you’re so submissive, which I don’t blame you since he’s so talented in the sack.”

“Talking to my son about having sex with my fiancé, I never thought would happen. What I wouldn’t give to be drunk right now.”

“I’m just concerned that you’re too old to handle it is all.”

“We haven’t exactly been abstinent, but I appreciate your concern, kiddo.” 

Ignoring the obvious smirk, a snap emanated throughout the small space as an array of bottles were laid out while an already filled glass was passed to the absentee father, the archangel staring him down with a sense of pride as it was sipped at tentatively, “My bartending skills are a bit rusty, but what are best men for?” 

“You’re a life saver.” Chuck stated, tipping the shot glass into an awaiting mouth, the clear liquid washing over in a cherry flavored tidal wave although there seemed to be a missing factor to the calmed evening, causing him to leave for a moment as the refrigerator was dug through until an unopened tub of cookie dough was produced along with two spoons, a tsk produced in mock judgement.

“Don’t get salmonella.”

“Have you heard of anyone ever getting it?” he quipped while the lid peeled off, the plastic layer easily discarded as the cutlery shoveled into the softened substance while it was consumed, silver clinking against each other as turns were attempted to be taken though greed proved it to be an act in vain, a sizable dent created prior to it being put out of reach in exchange for a different flavor of alcohol.

“You’re such a bad influence,” Chuck sighed, taken aback by the sudden sour taste as a cough surfaced, scowling slightly at the snort of laughter, “Still as sneaky as ever…”

“Please, you can’t take the trick out of the Trickster.” he quipped, a wink given to mask the saddened gleam in the usually bright golden eyes.

“Son, we've been over this," the heavenly host started, shifting closer to drag a hand comfortingly along the hunched back, fingers combing through the primary feathers of the wings that had unfurled, “You shouldn’t feel guilty for not stepping in. It was my responsibility as a parent, and look how that turned out, so I’m sorry.”

Nearly knocked into the floor due to the appendages appreciatively flapping unexpectedly, a smile lifting lowered lips at the fondness felt toward whom was still as softened as the downy fluff that had been shed when he had grown into the admirable angel stationed adjacent to him, “I think we should call it a night, buddy.” 

Lifting onto shaky legs, an unused guest room was moved into as assistance was given to the younger male as the duvet was tucked around protectively, overstaying his welcome as the clothing picked for the next day were laid out in an attempt to stifle numbed nerves longer than necessary. Quietly leaving the area to occupy an empty bed instead, a single light lit the space from an unlocked phone while slightly shaky fingers worked at typing the three words usually whispered into the shell of an upturned ear prior to falling asleep: _I love you_

Jolted by a weight pinned to his chest, a groggy grunt was let out in protest of being jarred awake so suddenly to be met with a piercing pain pricking harshly into his temple, yet the added presence could not be ignored for much longer, his shoulders shaken violently at the attempt to leave consciousness behind once more, “Five more minutes, Gabriel…”

“Fine, if I can’t convince you to get up then this might.” he sighed, grabbing the cell phone laid on a cluttered bedside table, unlocking it with ease as the voicemail was played.

“Chuck,” it started, heart leaping and falling in seconds as a note of sorrow could be detected in hearing his significant other speak, “Please be on your way, or at least send some sign that you’re still coming. P-Please...”

Hand covering a downturned mouth, it dragged down the field of follicles as a saddened sigh was let out, “How much time do we have?”

“Fifteen minutes, but we can fly over there,” the archangel answered, sympathy shown as a palm laid flatly on the denim covered lap, “If it’s any consolation, I called earlier to explain, and that calmed him down. Dean’s still pissed though.”

Despite the fact that the celestial being had intervened in order to divert disaster, panic still flooded throughout as the minutes ticked by, bedspread kicked out of the way as the carpet was stood on, nearly falling over at the blindsiding migraine that had formed while he was helped back onto the flattened furniture.

“Here, take these,” the Trickster stated, coffee cup and a few pills handed over, heel turned on as the room was left and returned to abruptly with the chosen clothing, “After all, we’ve got to make you look presentable.” 

“Do I look that bad?” he asked, glass set aside once the dress was laid out at the foot of the bed, a small gulp given in response to the unzipped bag at the realization that it was happening, pride and fear combining to become a distraction while a cleared throat broke the trance. 

Blushing brightly, he arose again as the usual white shirt worn was discarded in a heap on the floor alongside the abandoned jeans as the admired fabric was carefully stepped into, grateful for the assistance as a skilled hand fastened the garment into place while a shoulder was leaned onto as heels were toed on. 

“He won’t be able to keep his hands off of you.”

“That’s the point.” his father remarked, clock checked one last time prior to a flick of the wrist transported them to the venue with five minutes remaining, a firm grip restraining as he automatically moved in the direction where the familiar voice could be heard.

“Not so fast,” Gabe warned before he took a quick peek into the sanctuary was taken without being seen, “Sam’s in position. Ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Arms linked together, both doors were opened as both stepped dually up the aisle, head held high as puffy hazel eyes watched, his own blue bulbs of sight burning as unshed tears threatened at a lashed threshold, startled as the marching came to a sudden stop.

“Who gives away this man?” Castiel questioned, his face remaining blank of all emotion, for he was dedicated to being as traditional to the officiant role as possible. 

“His son, Gabriel.” 

An audible gasp could be heard although it did not bother the male in question, for a gigantically warm hand cupped around his own as the few steps were climbed up, the back of his palm pressed briefly against tender lips.

“I assume you both wrote your own vows?”

“We did,” Sam agreed, not looking away from his partner, “Before I met you, I didn’t realize how empty my life was. You’ve made me complete, moon of my life.”

“And you’re everything I’ve ever needed, my sun and stars.”

“Did you just quote Game of Thrones?” Dean questioned, emerald eyes glancing between the two of them.

“Do you have a problem with that?”

“No sir, I think that’s pretty badass,” he defended, an awkward air surrounding them, busying himself with retrieving the rings from a pocket so as not to meet the stares, “Just get married already.”

“My pleasure,” Sam stated with a simple smile, cooled metal was put into place where the engagement band had been hours earlier, “With this ring, I marry you and bind my life to yours. It is a symbol of my eternal love, my everlasting friendship, and the promise of all my tomorrows.” 

Repeating those exact words, the silver sliver slid along an unoccupied finger just as the ultimate question was proposed, both agreeing as the opportunity to display public affection was taken, salivated slits smacking loudly as exact emotions were expressed without words.

“You’d think they hadn’t seen each other in years…”

“Let them have their fun, Dean-o.” the other best man defended, a low whistle let out in encouragement.

Breaking away was the hardest part, but it could not be denied that his human counterpart needed to breathe, the two standing sentry taking it as a cue to usher the newlyweds out to the awaiting vehicle, linked arms never breaking contact even as the backseat was filled. Absolutely bliss was felt as a covered cheek settled against the hollow of a throat as a single heartbeat thrummed, but there were things left unspoken needing to be addressed that brought it to a standstill, “I’m so sorry that I made you worry.”

“Don’t be,” he remarked, unable to keep a laugh from erupting at the appalled look met with, “I mean, yes, I was upset beyond measure even after Gabe called, but you know what kept me hopeful?”

“Tell me.”

“Even when hammered you still thought of me. Don’t think I ignored the text from last night, I reread it until the two of you arrived.”

“Whenever someone is still thinking of you, that place is your home.”

“I hate to break it up, but I believe this party is best reserved for upstairs,” the angel interjected, the key handed over to the taller male, holding the door open as he slid from the faux leather seats, the holy creation held in strengthened arms, “Go easy on dad tonight, would you Sammy?”

“No promises.”

Parting ways, several flights of stairs blended together as the room was finally approached, threshold crossed over with ease despite being winded from the short session of exercise, the entrance slamming closed as the elder of the two was unceremoniously dropped onto the coverlet.

“Shh, there’s no need to rush,” Chuck reassured, pulling on the tie worn as mouths crashed into each other in a continuation of earlier, pink serpents thrashing around for a dominant hold, not another vocal cue uttered until neglected lungs were taken care of, “Undress me.”

Taking the invitation immediately, hands explored the field of fabric for what seemed like forever, thumb and forefinger finally finding the zipper as it was released to reveal dark grey lingerie worn underneath, eyes looking up and down the plane of flesh hungrily as if deprived for too long.

“Are you going to stare all evening, or are you going to ravish me?”

“You’re the one who said not to hurry.” he quipped, chuckling softly at a huff let out, tugging teasingly at the silken panties, pressure put onto narrowed hips as he bucked before pulling down past the filled sack as a tongue traced along them slowly, pulsating vein licked at lazily as the tip was reached, cheeks hollowing out as the shaft slowly disappeared.

“That’s my boy.” Chuck praised, fingers combing through lengthened follicles, gently rutting into the upper palate, moaning at the constriction from swallowing around the erect member; it was short lived as a soft plop signaled such a loss.

“I’m not letting you off that easily.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Propped up on piled pillows, a hand slid down to wrap at the base of his hardened cock as the younger man busied with stripping layers away while beads of precome were collected and spread along in a few quickened strokes derailed once thighs were straddled, the bigger body lowered onto the thickened piece of flesh with ease, both brassier cups grabbed onto as he lifted, weight slammed back down onto the filled lap. 

Stars formed in the field of the other’s vision, yet it could not be over already, for the initiator had not been properly taken care of. Thrusting into the sensitive ring of muscle, the bobbing erection was palmed in succession of each carefully placed movement, a heated blush spreading over the covered chest, balls slapping against a perfectly rounded buttocks beginning to tighten in increasing pain, “S-Sam…”

It was enough to push the celestial being over the edge as a lightened load of white released inside his husband, stomach streaked with thickened ropes of the same sticky substance as final waves of the mutually shared orgasm were ridden fully. Grunting at the sudden disconnection, it was replaced by a giddy giggle as a peck was pressed into an earlobe, a protective arm haphazardly thrown over as if an afterthought once the large body fell into place behind him.

“Wow,” the single word was let out, a sudden groan released as teeth nipped at a rigid shoulder, “Babe, I’m not quite ready for another round.”

“I’m just marking my territory.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t we already do that?” he queried, lifting his left hand for emphasis. 

“You have a point, I just can’t believe we’re wedded.” Sam relented, pulling the bedspread over their naked bodies, nose nuzzled against a well-defined jawline, slow exhales blowing into the developed beard.

Silence no longer seemed so lonely as the scent of sex and sweat washed over newlyweds meant to be continuously connected, the constant contact remaining even as sleep slowly claimed as energy was restored in preparation of returning to romping around like long lost lovers whom had finally found each other again, for even though it was obvious how deeply their bond extended, it could not be forgotten just because it was exclusively felt between soul mates.


	3. Blessings in Disguise

Married life suited the newlywed couple as new routines centered on changes that came with moving into a bigger house to accommodate for both men that was also closer to the law firm where Sam now worked. Two months had passed, yet the feeling of being united in the closest of ways did not show signs of moving on as hands were held, the identical silver ring brought down for a kiss as the Winchester laid on his husband’s lap. 

“Hey Chuckie, can we talk?” he asks while watching the other flip through a manuscript in dire need of editing.

“Of course, baby, what is it?” 

“I know that we haven’t been together long enough to do it now, but I’ve always wanted a family, to have kids. Do you think that we could have a few?” 

“It’s not completely out of the realm of possibility.” 

“There you go being cryptic again.” 

“Sorry, I have to keep some mystery in our relationship now that you know my biggest secret,” Chuck chuckled and leaned down to kiss the other softly, “The first few will end in miscarriages, but our first child will be a miracle and the second one will be even more of one.” 

“Does that mean we’ll need a surrogate?”

“If you’ll be the biological father.”

Getting emotional over the idea Sam leapt to a sitting position, which knocked the pages of the new novel from its perch on a folded knee to the floor left untouched as attention focused on the two men whose passion began to escalate to unsatiated heights. Unfortunately, it would have to wait until the former hunter returned from work since he had received a business call about a meeting forgotten about, his movements rushed in order to get ready and leave with enough time to spare as he have a quick goodbye kiss to his spouse for the afternoon.

Both men were borderline obsessed in searching for the perfect candidate to carry their children once a nearby clinic had been called for recommendations. Looking down the list of options, each woman had been interviewed, yet neither of them seemed able to reach a consensus, the column of crossed out names not giving an answer no matter how hard they tried to make a final decision that would bring them closer to being parents. Hope had nearly ran out even though it was a known fact that reproducing would happen sooner or later when a valid point was made from the heavenly host.

“This seems hopeless, babe.” Sam sighed, climbing into bed beside his significant other after a long day of working in the office once he had changed into a tight fitting shirt and a fresh pair of boxers, stealing almost all of the comforter.

“Nu huh, share, mister!” Chuck teased as he set aside the knitting needles on the bedside table and readjusted the blankets so there was an equal amount of warmth even as body temperatures mixed in the air as they cuddled, “I did some thinking today, and there might be a solution to our problem.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“What about your friend Charlie? She seems like a possible mother figure.” 

“You haven’t even met her.”

“True, but I did create her,” the heavenly host stated matter-of-factly, “I’d love to officially meet her in person too.” 

“We would have to tell her the truth about you. Is that something you are willing to do?”

“She’s been introduced to the world of hunting, and she’s already a part of your family, so that means she is also my family.” 

“You’ve come so far from giving up on humanity.” 

“Well, you helped me remember what I loved most about my creation.” Chuck mused as he cupped the other’s slightly stubbled cheek as his bright blue eyes gazed into the hazel pair. 

“I hope our kids are as wise and thoughtful as you.” 

“I can’t tell you anything about them, you know that.”

“You could give a little hint, please?”

“They might be the perfect combination of us, but I’m not certain.” the celestial being teased as he snuggled closer into the crook of an open arm.

“Asshole…” 

“Is that any way to talk to your husband?’ 

“Sorry… Should I repent for my sin?” Sam queried as his hand slid down his side to pet at a narrow hip before pulling the waistband from a pair of loosely fitting light pink pajama pants down low to reveal that there was a missing layer of clothing. Winking suggestively, he wrapped a palm around the hardening member to squeeze it gently while stroking the vein underneath, his thumb digging into the slit to collect a few droplets of precum to taste the creamy liquid. 

“Mm… Someone is frisky tonight, I wonder if he would like to give me a wake up call by sucking my aching cock?”

“Oh? Is my hubby not in the mood tonight?”

“I’m just too comfortable to move. Unless you want to do all the work, we can wait until tomorrow.” 

“What kind of person would I be not to pleasure my spouse?” 

Pulling the comforter down, the ex-hunter busied with slowly sliding his boxers down to his ankles while leaning over to rummage in a drawer for a bottle of lubricant. He poured out a healthy amount on a hand while teasing at a puckered ring of flesh before two fingers slipped inside and moved back and forth in preparation, sinking in with one fluent thrust once he lined up with the slightly gaping hole. 

“Oh, Sammy, it’s been so long… Forgot how big you were, how good it feels getting stretched out by such a thick dick.” Chuck gasped, holding onto the gently rolling hips prior to his fingernails digging in to leave half-crescent marks. 

“I won’t last much longer if you keep talking like that. Don’t want to ejaculate prematurely.”

“Won’t judge if you do, you should know that by now.” 

Grunting in response, Sam focused on speeding up his thrusts in increments to build intensity and make the moment last longer. His giant paw wandered back to the erect member poking into his stomach to tease the heavenly host further by traveling lower to fondle a filled sack as small circles were pressed into the sensitive skin, his other hand holding down a pelvis that kept lifting in time with every movement. 

“No fair!” 

“I’m only trying to help, we both know how sensitive your body when an orgasm starts to hit. Let it wash over you, babe, or it’s going to hurt.” 

“Will you… Will you pull my hair?” 

“Ooh, I love when you get kinky, Chuckie.” the Winchester smirked, his palm leaving where it laid on a heated thigh to travel along the trembling form, coming into contact with bushy brown facial hair as he stroked a thumb over the small patch of white near a chiseled jawline before combing through tight curls and abruptly pulling on one. 

“Oh yes, yes! So close, do it again!” 

Unable to deny his significant other, he continued tugging while rutting deeper inside as his testicles hit against the stuffed entrance at a faster rate, skin on skin contact slapping loudly was the only sound heard in the room before both were moaning each other’s names in a tangle of other exclamations that were indecipherable. Sharp inhales taken, it did not take long for Chuck to release all over the body draping over him moments ahead of being filled to the brim with warm cum, the older man grunting once his husband fell on top of him to spread the mess created. 

“Oh my, that might have been my strongest release thus far. Did it hurt when it splattered on your chest?” 

“Not at all. I’m proud of you for not writhing too much, you seem to finally be in tune with your body.” 

“Don’t chastise me, boy.” the celestial being growled out in warning, yet the threat was not taken seriously as a yawn interrupted the gruffness in his voice, the human’s dick twitching nevertheless. 

“Carefully, babe, or round two will come sooner than expected.” 

“That would sound promising if I weren’t close to falling asleep. Will you stay inside and sleep on top of me?” 

“Anything you want, my love.” Sam declared as the disheveled layer of quilts were pulled back into place once the two were cozy, exchanging sloppy kisses before drooping lids fully closed for the night.

Waking up hours later, Chuck was greeted to the absence of his human counterpart and even though he was an omnipresent, omnipotent, and omniscient being it still scared him for a moment until movement in the kitchen could be heard. Try as he may, Samuel could not keep quiet when he rummaged through the cupboards, and it was quite amusing to hear while pulling on the discarded pair of pajama pants along with a slightly worn mint blue robe tied loosely around narrow hips. Padding out into the hall, footsteps fell lithely as he progressed to the next room and came up to the man standing sentry in front of the oven with a spatula in hand, wrapping his arms around the muscular waist in an act of Déjà vu to the morning of their wedding day except the roles were reversed. 

“Morning sunshine!” Sam greeted, turning his head to kiss the fuzzy cheek in tandem with flipping over a thick slice of bread in a medium sized pan, “It’s about time you woke up, 

I was about to come in and tickle you.” 

“The bruise on your belly from the last time isn’t enough to make you stop?” 

“I can’t help it that your giggle is adorable!” the Winchester defended, laughing lightly as he spent a few minutes turning over slices of bacon and scooping up the French toast onto a chipped plate, setting it beside the counter. 

“You better be making enough for both of us, can’t have you going hungry.” 

“Don’t worry, I am,” he replied as more bread was laid down in a similar pattern, bringing over another platter to transfer the pieces of pork before putting more into the skillet, 

“Coffee is ready, if you want any that is.” 

“Have you known me to ever turn it down?” Chuck teased with a quick kiss to an unprotected earlobe, grabbing his “World’s Greatest Dad” mug to begin pouring in the blackened brew before adding in an unhealthy amount of creamer and sugar, stirring vigorously as he chewed at his bottom lip in thought, “Hopefully I’m a better father than I was for the angels.” 

“I’m sure you will be, baby, but since you brought it up I may have invited Charlie over for brunch. She’s on the way, actually.” 

“How long did I sleep in?” the heavenly host asked in surprise, looking at his cell phone to show that it was forty minutes passed ten.

“I hope you don’t mind, I wouldn’t want to rush you into telling her.” 

“If we’re going to start a family then there is no way to avoid it. I am surprised with how quickly you agreed with my decision. Do you think she will say yes?” 

“We’re about to find out.” Sam mused once a vehicle could be heard pulling into the driveway, continuing to attend to cooking while his husband held the front door open to let their guest in, blue eyes brightening once he saw that a plastic box of chocolate covered donuts were brought. 

“You must be Chuck, it’s good to finally meet you!” the woman beamed with a smile, setting down the pastries quickly in order to offer and give a hug, “I hope you’re treating him right, or you’ll have to answer to me.” 

“I assure you that he is getting nothing but the utmost care, but I will be sure to remember that.” 

“Hey, Sam, long time no see! I’d come hug you too, but I don’t want to distract the chef.” 

“You can in a few more minutes. Just let me finish this last batch.” He remarked as the stove was turned off and both dishes were brought over to the table, pulling the red head into his chest and keeping her there for a few minutes until it was interrupted by a chorus of growling stomachs. 

Breakfast went on quietly as forks and knives scraped against each other as the three ate, Chuck hoarding most of the donuts as his fingers caked with frosting licked away as the dirty dishes were moved to soak in the sink before everyone gravitated toward the living room where nervous energy started building, as Charlie spoke, “So, you said that there was some urgent matter that needed to be discussed?” 

“Well, now that Chuck and I are married we’ve been thinking about starting a family,” Sam started off nervously as he held the other’s hand, “Obviously, we can’t do that on our own.” 

“I would be happy to help you look for someone to help.” 

“Actually, we were hoping that you would be our surrogate.” Sam stated, bracing himself for denial when the huntress flung herself into his arms.

“I would be honored!” 

“There’s more responsibility that comes with the job more than being a mother,” Chuck responded after staying eerily quiet with his gaze focused on the carpet, “Now that you’re officially family there’s something that you need to know. I happen to be God.” 

Awaiting her reaction, he was caught off guard when his lap was filled and her thin arms were around his neck a second time, chucking even though there was a sudden flash of pain as a slender kneecap collided with his crotch and a fist playfully punching his shoulder, “Shut up! I knew there had to be something special about you to capture Sam’s heart, but I didn’t expect it to be that.” 

“Honestly, I expected you to be pissed given your fiery personality.” 

“I’m not going to judge you for decisions we may not be able to understand. What matters is that you ame back and now you have a life with one of my favorite fellas.” 

“I’m glad that you’re so fond of my husband since he’ll be the sperm donor,” he stated as he squeezed Sam’s hand, “Thank you for understanding, and agreeing to do this for us and our future children.” 

A few weeks went by before the three made an appointment and arrived at the clinic to begin the process of in vitro fertilization. Over the course of several months, the zygote finally attached to Charlie’s uterine wall and the two were officially expecting their first child, and the couple could not be any happier as the two finally redecorated the guest room to accommodate the new resident. Sam was back to a normal work schedule, yet it did not seem to phase the older man since there was another presence in the household to share the passing hours with so there was no boredom. On one particular day, Sam had to work on a caseload at home since the office hours were shortened do to a trial when there began to be discomfort that could not be eased even though the mother-to-be was only a few months into being pregnant, the pain being alleviated when he caressed her prominent stomach when he took breaks from knitting.

“Don’t your hands ever get tired? I know you’re God and all, but your vessel must get tired.”

Yes, but the pain is bearable especially with our little one on the way.” 

“I wish I could say the same,” Charlie grumbled, lip bitten down on as the celestial being looks at her sympathetically, “Sorry, I just didn’t think being pregnant would hurt so badly this early on. I have to do this again, right?” 

“Not if they come at the same time.” He winked after making sure his partner’s was not eavesdropping.

“You son of a bitch!” she gasped, another light punch given as a hearty chuckle came, “Ugh, you’re such an ass…” 

“Chuckie, you better not be up to something in there,” his husband called from the kitchen, chair legs scraping against fading tile as he joined the two a long kiss pressed into his lover’s mouth, “Hope he isn’t causing too much trouble for you and the kiddo.” 

“Not at all, we were discussing baby names.” she lied, knowing that the older man would want to surprise the father of his children when they would see the ultrasounds.

“I may have suggested Chuck Jr.”

“I can see why she called you an ass,” Sam remarked, laughing at an elbow jabbed into his ribs.

“It’s not even my real name.” 

“Either way, Charlie gets the final say being the mother, remember?” 

“Sorry, it’s been so long since the last time I had a child,” Chuck stated, blushing since humans continued the birthing process, “Damn, does that make me sound old.” 

“You’re lucky that I’m attracted to older men.” Sam chuckled as he gave another smooch before giving some much needed attention to the growing stomach, “I know we still have two trimesters to wait, but I can’t wait to meet them.” 

“Neither can we, hon.”

A few more weeks passed on in the same manner until the three were in the waiting room of the nearest hospital, twenty minutes in total spent before they were admitted and a doctor came to perform the checkup. Sam had trouble staying still, yet it was overlooked since emotions ran high in every way possible, a high pitched noise escaping from the Winchester when the screen displayed that there were in fact two fetuses instead of one that had been expected.

“I told you the second one would be even more of a miracle than the first, I just never specified.” 

“Asshole…” 

“Shh, don’t use that kind of language in front of the babies!” Charlie scolded, crossing her arms over her engorged breasts for added effect in fake frustration. 

“Sorry, I’ll watch my mouth from now on.” 

The first two trimesters passed along swiftly until the last one started to slow down and drag on forever; it seemed to last forever and it made all three parents impatient especially with the increase in pain upon the impregnated female, yet Chuck was doing all that was in his power to diminish it without taking it all away. The two made sure that she was never left alone, and that the fridge and cupboards were stocked with foods she craved as they anxiously awaited for the day she would go into labor. Luckily, both men were at home when it happened, Sam getting shoved awake from a much needed nap once the first set of contractions started to hit, teleporting the other two to the hospital when the cramps were more frequent. 

“I can’t do this!” Charlie yelled out, nearly crushing Sam’s hand when another wave washed over her, “Sorry, this just hurts so much. I’m glad I don’t have to do this a second time.” 

“Shh, it will be alright, we’re here for you.” 

“What, so you can take the kids… And kick me out?”

“Where would you get an idea like that? We’ve enjoyed having you at our home these past nine months. You can stay as long as you want.” Chuck remarked upon returning to the room and spooning a few ice chips into her mouth as he sit behind her on the bed, two fingers pressing into the small of her back to help.

“S-Sorry, I don’t know where that c-came fr-from” she said in between pushes, gasping for breath. 

“No need, it’s understandable. You must be in an unbelievable amount of pain.”

“I was until you lifted some of it, I can’t thank you enough for that, Chuck.” 

The final hours were the longest as more pushes were given, yet an emergency caesarean was needed in order to remove both of the babies without any harm, twin cries chorusing in the air when they were delivered, tears of their own being shed as the revelation hit that they were all parents. Sam tried not to hover too closely to allow the two to be with their mother and feed, yet it was in his nature to be more protective than necessary as e watched the newborns blindly nurse and fall asleep once they were fully fed.

“Did you decide on names for both of them? I know how hard of a time you had at picking a boy name.” the ex-hunter chuckled softly as he gently stroked his daughter’s cheek with a finger. 

“Yes, they’re Juniper and Ronan Winchester.” 

“It’s perfect just like our sweet babies.” Chuck confirmed, pressing a kiss to each bald head before kissing Charlie’s cheek in gratitude.

Three days later, the family was permitted to leave for home, and the babies seemed to acclimate to their new environment with little complications although their son seemed to be more vocal since he cried louder and more frequently, overshadowing his sister. The three could not be any happier to have the new family members, Chuck offering to stay awake and watch them sleep in case some sort of complication should interfere with their sleeping patterns, not waking either of the mortals unless the babies needed an extra nightly nursing and sleeping for as long as he pleased during the day. It was quaint, and even though they had a long way to go in parenthood, and at times had to take breaks by letting the older Winchester visit and be a better uncle than anyone ever expected, but the married couple seemed to be naturally inclined to being fathers, and would not trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
